guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 26
first Please donate towards my FoW armor. (T/ ) 04:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :If you would consider taking you for FoW clears to be a donation, then I shall do so more. 04:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::I would. Just hope that my #@$#@#@% NVIDEA DRIVER doesn't blow up. -_- (T/ ) 04:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::And I'd help, as soon as I figure out how time zones work so we can meet. reanor 04:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Use GuildWiki time (UTC). --◄mendel► 05:02, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::It's currently 12:01 AM here, if that helps. GuildWiki time depends on setting your preferences correctly. :\ :::::Also, my driver is NVIDIA Quadro FX 570M and it has all the driver software updates. Posted because I'll probably forget, and in case Viper/Progger can relate. (T/ ) 05:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It sounds like a piece of crap. <3 05:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::It is, thanks <3 (T/ ) 05:06, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it's 2:06 down here and I'm not that crumpy. reanor 05:06, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Is crumpy good or bad? 05:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't know, I was sleeepy when I said it. reanor 13:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not crazy http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Janitor%3F --Shadowcrest 05:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Madness! (T/ ) 05:22, 3 November 2008 (UTC) New Project I propose we publish a tiers list for the monsters of Guild Wars. Seeing as this is a huge number of monsters, maybe we could limit this to just special enemies like bosses. Tiers would be campaign-centered, so we'd have one for Prophecies, Factions, Nightfall, and Eye of the North. I know that I already did this with a poll (which had ~100? votes) but an official unofficial list would be fun too. (T/ ) 05:27, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :That comes dangerously close to build wars, although levels and monster skills would also come into play... it's an interesting thought. 05:32, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Promotion Party Cheers, and thanks to everybody who congratulated me! --◄mendel► 06:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What the hell are you doing? a lovely dress? GW:YAV says that your opinion is no less valuable than that of any other user's! You made a decision, one that was yours to make. Don't just run away, get back here and defend it! 07:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm doing it again. It's not my place to tell you what to do, and strong words aren't going to help when you're already upset. No matter what happens, I'm not going to be mad at you this time. I won't flame, troll, badger, or bicker. Please calm down and come back, or talk to me in-game. 07:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :You have no idea what you're talking about. (T/ ) 07:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, I probably don't, but at the very least I want you to know that you've got a friend in me. 07:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Felix's original sentiment - WTF? o_O —Dr Ishmael 16:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ..... If you're totally gone, so am I. — Warw/Wick 08:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Uhm... what did I miss? What's going on? Why did she infinitely ban herself? Silver Sunlight 08:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) If the self-block has to do with my promotion, if you think it helps we could consider this a 24-hour "trial run" and I get demoted again until the other Bureaucrats (PanSola was most reasoned in his opposition) are of a mind to promote me again. It's not worth it to be the first second cause of inter-Bureaucrat drama. --◄mendel► 18:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Did I actually oppose your RfA? o_O *goes back to re-read what I wrote* -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Entropy, if you are gonna elope with Auron and leave me as the only Bcrat left, then I'll get to unban you for duration of infinity if you re-ban yourself. So let's skip the futility d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome back See header :) And for what it's worth, I think you made the right decision. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 19:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :<3 (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) respond to above sections All: I'm sorry for causing concern and, frankly, being emo. I /ragequit because I was extremely upset, disturbed, and disheartened. Auron has decideod that he has had enough of GuildWiki, and I know I have disappointed him. He disagreed strongly with Mendel's promotion, but I went against his advice anyway. His response was, "You have failed", to give a summary. Then he told me to demote later. You all know that I have the highest regard and respect for Auron's opinions, and so this hurt me deeply. I mirror Auron's sentiments on many things, and I have often looked to him for advice on "leading" the wiki. So this sort of violent split was sudden, to say the least. I pretty much gave up and /resigned then, having lost hope and abandoned this place as a dead wiki for a dead game. But I changed my mind. I'm not leaving. I can't leave. I can't let others get me down such. GuildWiki is my home...it is my family. You folks are the only friends I have these days. :) ... I'd fight to the end to keep this community together. I couldn't face the shame of disappointing LordBiro and Tanaric by giving up in such a way. Even if they are or are not watching, I am bound to honor their memory and the trust they placed in me, by passing along the bureaucracy to me. Besides, like Pan points out. I'd be leaving you in a lurch. People still depend on me here. I am important and I am valued in the community. I can't just up and leave like that. That is just so...rude. I'm not blind. I know that in truth, Guild Wars and GuildWiki are dying. You can't deny that. But that doesn't matter to me. "For those who I protect, I mustn't lose"..."I fight for my friends". "This attempt on my life has left me scarred, but I can assure you that my resolve has never been stronger." I'm with you to the end. I promise this time. (T/ ) 19:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I could probably write up something better, but, oh well; Welcome back mommy <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't leave, don't fight either. Let's stop hanging in there and start hanging out for fun and friendship until this goes down on its own. reanor 19:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::...Indeed. Thank you, Ereanor, for putting things in perspective. <3 (T/ ) 19:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I wish I were better at expressing feelings/etc, I feel like there's a lot I'd like to say right now. Guess I'll just settle for a simple /goteamwiki ^_^ —Dr Ishmael 20:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's alright, thanks Doc. :) (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Btw, Guild wars is dead, an MMO that dosn't release content for 1 year (bonus mission pack was a year ago at the end of this month), is dead RandomTime 21:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But I want my FoW armor. (T/ ) 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey I think it may be a sign. My .JS has been loading, and showhide boxes are working again! (T/ ) 20:09, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :We have succeeded! The great Entropy has finally thrown out that garbage IE and switched to FF! Celebration! --Gimmethegepgun 20:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Keep dreaming, Gimme. :D (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::=( Cress Arvein 20:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, I am trying to set up an IRC client to connect to irc.gamesurge.net, channel #gwiki, and it is not working. (Felix says: "Browser based clients are fail") (T/ ) 21:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::That's strange, if you're using ChatZilla, have a Click RandomTime 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I use ChatZilla, an extension to FF and it works fine for me --- -- (s)talkpage 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC)